Project management involves, in part, planning, organizing, securing and/or managing resources to bring about the successful completion of a project with respect to specific project goals and objectives. Typically, it is difficult for a project manager to determine the likelihood of success of a project prior to or during its execution. This is because a real-life project is subjected to various subjective and objective constraints, many of which have unknown effects on the ultimate success of the project. However, failure to manage uncertainties and misconception about the likelihood of success of a project can potentially produce disastrous consequences, such as revenue loss, strained relationships with customers, and adverse impact on employee performance.